Blackout
by KireiTakayoshi
Summary: The power is out at the akatsuki base. what happens there when there's no power or mission?
1. Truth or Dare?

**So the power's out at the akatsuki base. Now what happens? I do not own anyone in the Akatsuki or the Akatsuki name.**

* * *

><p>It was storming really bad at the Akatsuki hideout. The lightning was cracking, the thunder roared, the rain pelted the base, hail struck the base, winds were speeding up to at least fifty miles per hour.<p>

"Good thing we still have power, right guys?" Kisame asked. Everyone was on (or around) the couch watching the TV. Before they knew it, the power shut off.

"God dammit, Kisame, you jinxed the TV! Now look at what you've done!" Hidan scolded.

"Sorry, because I can control the power line,"

"We don't have to pay for this right?" Kakuzu asked.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Pein yelled. "As we all know, the powers out and we can't see anything."

"Well thanks for pointing that out captain obvious," Sasori said.

"Shut up, Sasori. Konan and I are going to light up candles around the base. You guys, uh, think of a game to play in the meantime." Pein said, as he and Konan walked away to go find the candles and lighter.

"So, you guys have any ideas on what to play?" Sasori asked.

"Oooh, Tobi knows! Tobi knows! Pick me Sasori-san!"

"Ok, Tobi, what can we play?"

"How about games on the computer?"

"We have no power, Tobi."

"Ok, how about we can play something on the Wii?"

"Tobi, we have no electricity, you baka un." Deidara scolded.

"How about we play on our DS's wirelessly? Tobi wants to play Mario Kart!"

"Do we even have DS'S?" Itachi asked no one in particular.

"No un, and what's Mario Kart?"

"Tobi knows we can play this game! How about _Truth or Dare!_" Tobi said in a somewhat scary voice with a flashlight under on under his chin.

"That's not a bad idea," Kisame said.

"Where'd did he get the flashlight?" Sasori asked. Pein and Konan came back from lighting up the base.

"So, what'd you guys come up with?" Konan asked, crossing her fingers it wasn't a stupid or childish game.

"After a few tries, Tobi came up with truth or dare." Hidan answered.

"Tobi calls it _Truth or Dare_," Tobi said.

"Tobi, you're freaking us out. Don't use that voice again." Pein said.

"Ok, Tobi won't because Tobi's a good boy," Konan picked up the candle on the coffee table and put it on the center of the rug.

"Everyone get in a circle. Tobi, since you thought of the game, you start." Konan said.

"Yeaz," Tobi said as everyone circled around. "Ok, Sempai, truth or dare?"

"Uh, I guess truth un."

"Ok, tell Tobi the truth. Have you ever made your hands make out?"

"Uh," _Damn, how did he think of that?_ "A couple times." Deidara said while his face turned red.

"EWW!" Everyone screamed.

"What? I can't help myself," Deidara said in defense, "Ok, Hidan, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Hidan shouted with a smirk.

"Ok, I dare you," Deidara started, "TO DIE IN A HOLE!"

"Ha, like that will ever happen."

"Deidara, please dare Hidan to do something that's possible," Pein asked.

"Fine," Deidara said. Then, he got a great idea, "Hidan, I dare you to be my slave for a week!"

"What? Hell no! I'll never do that!"

"I'm afraid you have to Hidan," Pein said.

"Fine," Hidan said, "Kakuzu, truth or dare?"

"Ugh, this can't be good. Truth."

"Ok, tell me the truth," Hidan started, "When you had to sew my head back on while we were trying to kill that Asuma guy, how did you feel?"

"… I thought you were not careful at all and would be meat in any match if you were mortal,"

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, you asked for it," Kakuzu started, "Now it's my turn. Tobi, truth or dare?"

"Tobi would like to tell the truth about something, Kakuzu-san,"

"Tell me the truth, how much money did you steal from me yesterday?"

"Well, Tobi was going to pay for this toy from this one stranger guy and he wanted five ryo. So, I handed him a special ryo because Tobi thought he was nice."

"Wait, how was the ryo special?"

"It had a 5 with two zero's after it, but he still took the money. Good thing, huh Kakuzu-san?" Kakuzu' teeth were chattering. Foam was coming down from his mouth. He stood up about to kill Tobi when it took Hidan, Kisame, and Sasori's puppet to keep him down.

"Ok, Tobi wants to ask Itachi truth or dare!"

_Great_ Itachi thought, "Ok, truth."

"Tell Tobi the truth Itachi-san," Tobi started, "Why do you hate your brother so much?"

"Uh, helackshatred, their, I said it. Kisame, truth or dare?"

"FINALLY! Dare, please."

"Ok, I dare you to dunk your head in the toilet and flush it," Itachi said.

"But that brings up the water bill…" Kakuzu said.

"Suck it up, Kakuzu."

"But it's high school all over again…" Kisame said walking into the bathroom. The other members just listened until they heard a toilet flush.

"Itachi, that was a little mean," Konan said.

"This is just getting him back for messing me up in our last mission,"

"I'm going to kill Itachi," Kisame said dunking his head into the toilet and flushing it. He came back with a drenched face. "Sasori, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell me the truth, how long to you play with your puppets in a tea party a day?"

"W-well, you know… *sweat drop* just 4 or more hours per day…" Sasori's face turned bright red. Everyone started laughing.

"Haha! Sasori-san plays with dollies!" Tobi said.

"You're the one to talk! You play with toys!"

"Not just toys, Action Figures!" No one was surprised.

"Ok, Konan, Truth or dare?"

"I won't be a wimp, dare." Sasori smiled. _Oh god, what horrible thing does he have in stock for me?_

"I dare you to ask Pein this, I'll whisper it to you." Konan leaned over as Sasori whispered something in Konan's ear. Pein started to get suspicious.

"Ok, Pein, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Tell us the truth, why don't you show your real face?"

"Truth? Did I say that? Naw, I meant dare."

"Ok, I dare you to show us your face."

"You know, these games are very childish, I'm not playing this anymore."

"But you have to do every dare or tell every truth or suffocate 72 hours of torture by Itachi."

Pein looked at Itachi, who wasn't paying any attention. Then, he looked at Sasori since it was him who put Pein in this situation in the first place. Then, he gave Sasori a death look and Sasori just smirked.

"Fine, here you go," Pein said taking off his mask. Everyone was so shocked mainly by all the piercings and everyone ran away, all except Kakuzu.

"Why haven't you ran off like a little girl?"

"Trust me, when you wake up and have to see that you're a scarecrow underneath your mask in the mirror in the morning, nothing scares me anymore, and you should probably put your mask back on and head to the living room. You know that's where they are," Kakuzu said.

"Your right," Pein said putting back on the mask. Pein and Kakuzu walked into the living room.

"Well, the power's still not on, anyone got an idea on what we can do to pass the time?" Kakuzu asked.

"Ooh, ooh, Tobi knows! Tobi knows! Pick me Kakuzu-san!"

"Ok, what should we do?

"We should watch youtube videos!"

"We can't, no electricity,"

"We can play duck, duck, goose!"

"No, Tobi, you're such a baka un," Deidara said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we should play poker, with the chips and everything," Hidan suggested.

"I think that's a splendid idea, Hidan," Kakuzu said with his hands folded and an evil smirk.

"Kakuzu, don't go pedophile on me," Hidan said.

"Don't worry, I'll get the cards and chips from my room. Get a candle on the table and set it up,"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter 1. How will poker go? Will they get any power? Find out next chapter. <strong>

**P.S. I dare you to press that review button. You know, the one right their. **


	2. Poker

**Chapter 2. Poker as we know deals with money, and Kakuzu is good at anything that deals with money, except spending it, of course. Too bad Tobi has no idea how to play...**

* * *

><p>Kakuzu walked up to his room to get the poker cards and chips, luckily, in one case all neat. The others got the table set up. Kakuzu walked into the living room with the suitcase full of poker stuff.<p>

"Who's ready to play some poker?" Kisame asked all excited. Kisame hasn't been really good at poker, but he loved to play it.

"I don't really care if I win or lose, it'll just pass the time," Itachi said.

"If you think I'm going to lose to you amateurs, think again," Pein said. Kakuzu grunted.

"Whatever. I'm going to show you guys some girl power," Konan said.

"Huh, I hate poker, but it's better than nothing, I guess," Sasori said.

"I hope I do well. **Good? We need to dominate! Victory will be mine!** Hey, it's just a friendly game. **Shut up, I kill you!**" Zetsu argued. (Thumbs up if you recognized Jeff Dunham!)

"I'm the best poker player who ever lived!" Deidara said.

"Says yo mama!" Hidan said.

"What's poker?" Tobi asked.

"Just act like you know what you're doing un." Deidara said.

"Amateurs," Kakuzu muttered to himself as he dealt the cards. After everyone trashed some cards and Kakuzu dealt others, everyone showed what they had to see who wins.

"Tobi knows he won!" Tobi said laying his cards on the table.

"Tobi, you don't even have a pair un," Deidara explained.

"Tobi doesn't win?"

"Not this round you baka."

"I have two pairs," Sasori said.

"One pair," Kisame said.

"Full house, yeah, I'm in the lead," Itachi said with no excitement. Everyone else had cards in between one pair and full house. (Tobi was the only one who got junk. Poor Tobi.)

"Royal Flush, I win." Kakuzu said laying down his cards, and somehow, he did.

"Lucky stiff," Pein muttered. "Deal out the next cards,"

"Let me shuffle first," Kakuzu said shuffling the cards. He dealt the cards to everyone and everyone except Tobi got rid of cards to try to get better ones.

"Two pairs, oh, better than last time!" Kisame said.

"I have one pair," Sasori said.

"Three of a kind," Konan said.

"Full house. **Ha! Eat that people! I'm winning!**" Zetsu said.

"Three of a kind," Itachi said.

"Oh yeah? Four of a kind! Now I'm winning!" Pein bragged.

"One pair, un." Deidara said.

"Full house here," Hidan said.

"Tobi knows he won this time!" Tobi laid down his cards. Again, no pairs.

"Tobi, you need to get two of the same cards in order to have a small chance of winning un," Deidara explained.

"Royal flush, I win again." Kakuzu said taking all of the chips.

"What the?" Pein muttered to himself.

"I'll deal again," Pein used one of his clones under the table to see if Kakuzu is cheating or not. Everyone traded in their cards, except Tobi again.

"I know I have the best hand here, un," Deidara said with his horrible poker face.

"Deidara, you have the worst poker face in history. I'll bet all you have is a pair of two's," Kisame said. Just then Pein's clone saw Kakuzu using his stitching jutsu to swipe in his bad cards for everyone's face cards when they weren't looking. _I knew it,_ Pein thought.

"Alright, everyone lay down your cards." Kakuzu said.

"Pair of twos, sadly." Deidara said.

"I knew it, well, I have a three of a kind, I'm working my way up the totem pole!" Kisame said.

"Two pairs," Sasori said.

"Full house," Itachi said.

"Four of a kind. **I can smell the victory!**" Zetsu said.

"Three of a kind," Konan said.

"Dammit, another one pair," Hidan said.

"Tobi knows this time he won!" Tobi said laying down his cards. He actually got a pair of twos. "Tobi tied his Senpai, didn't he?"

"Yes, Tobi, but I'm in last, and so are you un,"

"But Tobi had a pair Deidara-Senpai."

"Full house," Pein said.

"Royal flush, I win again." Kakuzu said.

"Ok, deal the cards, and this time, don't cheat and let's see how you really do, Kakuzu," Pein said.

_Dang, he knows_, "…Fine." No one was surprised he cheated.

Lots of rounds went by and everyone won at least five rounds, except Deidara who only won twice and Tobi who hasn't won yet. Of course, Kakuzu has won the most rounds even without cheating. Second place was Pein.

"Ok, I'm getting bored of poker, so this is the final round, agreed?" Kakuzu asked shuffling the deck. Everyone nodded. Kakuzu dealt the cards and said, "So, I'll bet all of my chips since it's a friendly game. Anyone like to join me?" Everyone nodded. Everyone traded their cards for new ones, except Tobi, and got new ones.

"Since I've went last all other times, I'll show my cards first. Four of a kind of nines," Kakuzu said.

"Man, full house," Kisame said.

"Three of a kind un," Deidara said.

"Two pairs, oh no, I lose. Oh dang," Itachi said, not really caring.

"Three of a kind," Konan said.

"Full house," Pein said.

"Four of a kind, but with sixes," Hidan said. _God, dammit, so close._

"Full house," Sasori said.

"Four of a kind, with eights. **See, I told you we shouldn't have gotten rid of the nine, Kakuzu wouldn't have the four of a kind and we would win!** Sorry, I- **Should've listened to me! How many times have I heard this before?**" Zetsu argued.

"Ok, Tobi knows he definitely won this time!" Tobi said putting his one chip in the center.

"Tobi, for the hundredth time, everyone will be surprised if you have a hand better than one pair un." Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Tobi has no of the same cards, he just has an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten all of hearts. Tobi likes the hearts,"

Everyone paused as Tobi set his cards on the table. Then, they all looked at Kakuzu. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Tobi, you have a royal flush," Kakuzu started, "You have a royal flush. I'm going to take a nap." Kakuzu walked up and went to his room.

"Ouch, beaten by this little son of a bitch," Hidan said.

"Did Tobi win?" Tobi asked.

"Yes un, you won. You get to take all of the chips, everyone's chips," Deidara said in amazement.

"Did I really lose to someone who isn't even as good as an amateur?" Pein asked. Konan nodded.

"**I'll bet you I would've won if I just butted out. **You know, that hurts my soul, *sniff.* **Great, I made myself cry,**"

"Yeahz, Tobi winz!" Tobi said raking in all of the chips.

"Winz?" Itachi asked.

"All right, Sasori and Deidara, pick up for being the biggest losers and take the case back to Kakuzu's room and make him come to the living room." Pein ordered.

"Fine un," Deidara sighed.

"Whatever." Sasori said. Deidara and Sasori picked up as the rest went to the living room.

"Ok, what are we going to do know?' Pein asked.

Hidan got an idea as he smirked, "Grab lots of candles. We are going to be playing charades! And I'm going first!"

_Oh, god,_ Pein thought. "Fine, set it up as we wait for the other three to get here."

"Yeah! Tobi loves charades!" Tobi cheered.

"This is going to be longer than I imagined," Itachi said.

"It's been awhile since I played charades," Kisame said trying to stay positive.

"Why can't the power come on now?" Konan asked no one in particular.

"I'm pretty good at charades, I guess. **But I'm better!**" Zetsu argued.

* * *

><p><strong>Great. Charades. Wonderful idea Hidan. Hopefully, the power will come on soon...<strong>


	3. Charades

**How does the game of charades go? Judging that Hidan wants to go first, it can't be good...**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, charades. I hate charades." Itachi said.<p>

"Suck it up. The storm's almost over. We should be getting power soon." Pein said.

"Ok, like I said, I'm going first," Hidan said stepping in front of everyone. Then, he held up four fingers to signify four words.

"Tobi knows! It's finger! Sticks! Worms!" Tobi guessed.

"Tobi, you baka. Everyone knows that four fingers means four words." Deidara corrected. Hidan nodded. Hidan pointed to Kakuzu, who was in the middle of the crowd.

"Pointing?" Konan asked. Hidan shook his head no and tried to emphasis who he's pointing at.

"Index finger?" Sasori asked, knowing he was wrong. Itachi was busy doing something, and wasn't paying any attention. Kisame had no idea what Hidan was doing. Kakuzu was puzzled. Pein was confused. Konan scratched her head.

"Is it any finger?** No, you baka! It's the number one!**" Zetsu said. Hidan slapped his face as he walked over to Kakuzu and pointed at him.

"Oh, Kakuzu." Kisame said. Hidan nodded. Kakuzu sighed.

Hidan held up two fingers to signify the second word, "Tobi knows this one! Fingers! Sticks! Worms! Buddies! Peace!" Tobi said.

"Tobi un, that means second word." Deidara said.

Hidan looked was in a thinking position. "Thinking!" Kisame shouted. Hidan shook his head. He went and got a dictionary since there's no way to act out "is."

"Dictionary?" Deidara asked. Hidan shook his head.

"Words? Book?" Pein asked. Hidan shook his head. He found the word "is" and pointed to it.

"That's cheating un, but we know it's 'is.'" Deidara said. Hidan nodded. After Hidan holding up three fingers and Tobi making random guesses, Hidan made his hands into an "A" shape.

"Crossover?" Kisame asked. Hidan shook his head.

"Logs? **No, it's the Eifel Tower, duh.**" Zetsu said as Hidan shook his head.

"Abraham Lincoln!" Tobi shouted. Hidan nodded and shook his hand to show "almost."

"You mean Tobi almost got it right?" Deidara said in disbelief. Hidan nodded and made the "A" shape again.

"Oh, is it the letter A?" Kisame asked. Hidan pointed to Kisame and nodded his head.

"Kakuzu is a…" Konan said before Hidan put up four fingers and smirked before he mooned himself.

"Uh," Kisame said.

"Oh, my god," Deidara said.

"Senpai?" Tobi asked.

"Hidan, that's inappropriate," Pein said.

"Uh,** What the hell Hidan?**" Zetsu said.

"Kakuzu is a… moon?" Kakuzu said.

Konan eyes widened before Itachi, who wasn't paying any attention, piped in. "Kakuzu is an asshole." He said.

Hidan pulled his cloak and pants up, "Yes! Correct! Kakuzu is an asshole!" He said.

"How did you know Itachi? You never looked up?" Pein asked.

"Guys, its Hidan and the first word was Kakuzu. What do you expect?"

"Uh, who's next?" Pein asked before the power flashed back on.

"Why couldn't that happen _before_ Hidan flashed himself!" Konan asked no one in particular.

"You guys should've seen your eyes! LMAO!" Hidan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the power's finally back on. Sadly, that's the end. Poor Konan, having to see Hidan's... moment right before the power came back on. Sorry this chapter is very short...<strong>


End file.
